REFLEXIONES
by JUANIS
Summary: Pensamientos de la Teniente Yoshi enmedio de una batalla en el universo y si es necesario hacerlo... Reviews por fa al correos GRACIAS! nn


"**¿Que horas serán? "Aquí la negrura de este lugar es infinita e interminable... Así que ¿Para que me molesto en saber que horas serán?" "¡Chts este maldito lugar no cuenta con sol! ¡Por eso me mandaron aquí, porque puedo ver en la oscuridad, como otros ven de maravilla en el día!" - me río un poco por mi "brillante deducción" y siento una punzada de dolor en mi costado derecho, al ver hacia el lugar, quito mi mano y veo la hemorragia empapando mi traje de combate negro.**

**Paso saliva a la vez que una ráfaga de poder pasa encima de mi cabeza, a mis espaldas se oye la explosión y gritos, los restos de las victimas me bañan de sangre y varios escombros de distintos tamaños caen alrededor de mi y mis compañeros de batalla, combatiendo, fingiendo que no nos importa la muerte.**

**La Muerte... he bailado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, que quizás ya esta aburrida y harta de mi.**

**Un guerrero enemigo me intercepta y lanza sobre mi su ataque, lo repelo varias veces usando mi katana y con mi mano derecha tapando la herida que me duele a rabiar, aprieto los dientes por el dolor y aprovecho que levanto su mano izquierda para encajar mi katana en su vientre, cae el pobre infeliz de rodillas con sus manos en la parte mortalmente herida y luego se deja caer de bruces ya sin vida. Resoplo y me persigno esperando que el desafortunado tenga mejor suerte en el Mas Allá.**

**Al hacer la Señal de la Cruz me sorprendo, hacia mucho que ya no creía en DIOS, solo pensaba que todos estábamos aquí por mera coincidencia, un producto de una explosión cósmica hace eones.**

**Pero a la vez considero que EL fue quien me puso aquí, para salvar este planeta de su tirano, como yo viví con uno cuando mas joven. Una explosión mas me saca de mis reflexiones, un enorme tanque nos da la bienvenida a mi batallón y a mi, esta resguardando el Cuartel General de ese tirano que debemos derrotar para liberar a este planeta.**

**Dando la orden a mis guerreros, nos dividimos atacando sin tregua, sin miramientos, somos maquinas de destrucción y gracias a ello el Grupo de Elite de la OCI.**

**Como un enorme animal herido, el tanque cae de un lado y explota incinerando a sus ocupantes, con un rugido y apuntando con mi katana, mis hombres entran al Cuartel destruyendo al resto del enemigo.**

**Pronto llego a donde esta el Líder, que es un sujeto de aspecto a un tiranosaurio rex humanoide y en miniatura, idéntico a sus seguidores, vestido ridículamente con una toga color rojo y bordados dorados y con una corona de oro en la cabeza, sus lacayos visten mas sencillo con ropas color sepia.**

"**¿Acaso alguien no les puede decir a estos locos que esa ropa ya paso de moda?" pienso moviendo negativamente la cabeza, mi equipo les apuntan con sus armas, todos nerviosos, sintiéndose la tensión en el ambiente, el crujir de sus índices, ansiosos por disparar para liberarnos de esta pesadilla, pero no lo hacen, a pesar de ser nosotros unos asesinos pagados... Aun tenemos un poco de misericordia**

**Lord Kishart, es mi deber informarle, que es usted apresado por crímenes contra el respeto a la vida intergaláctica, por orden de la OCI- hablo en su idioma natal, uno de las múltiples enseñanzas que aprendí en la OCI. El tirano me mira con desprecio y desdén, lo miro de igual manera, a mi no me amedrenta ningún pendejo que piensa que puede tomar vidas como si fueran nada... yo lo viví un tiempo.**

**Tomo unas esposas supresoras de poderes (no pienso correr el riesgo de que el loco tenga poderes psíquicos, telequineticos, o de lo que sea), al hacerlo las aprieto de mas, me gusta ver como tratan de suprimir una mueca de dolor.**

**Al darle la espalda, el sujeto saca una daga de sus ropas, uno de mis soldados me lo advierte, con un movimiento rápido, le doy un golpe en el pecho con mi palma abierta considerando que ahí esta su corazón, el monstruo palidece y cae sin vida al suelo.**

**Por un minuto el recinto esta en silencio, todos me miran, unos con admiración, otros con miedo, otros con desprecio y otros... con una mezcla de todo. Mis ojos recorren el rostro de cada uno tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, mas con una señal de mi mano, mis soldados sacan a los apresados del lugar, dejando en la soledad a su líder, antes de salir, volteo a ver el cuerpo sin vida y suspirando cansadamente salgo del lugar.**

**En cuestión de horas, llega un grupo nuevo para ayudarnos a trasladar a los prisioneros para ser enjuiciados, para ayudar a los heridos y guardar en bolsas a los muertos, que para suerte mía, no fueron demasiados.**

**Estoy descansando en una piedra que se desprendió del cuartel cuando lo atacamos, me llevo una mano a la cara y veo que esta llena de sangre y me pregunto de donde salió ¡Ah si! De cuando paso rozando sobre mi una ráfaga de poder!**

**Poco a poco van llegando algunos oriundos del planeta ¡Pobre infelices! Todos tienen una expresión de miedo e incertidumbre en sus rostros, les es tan increíble de que por fin son libres de su opresor, que parece ser que no encuentran otra manera de sobrevivir y empiezan a culparme de que lo haya matado.**

"**Síndrome de Estocolmo" diría mi tío Raphael para disculpar el comportamiento, chasqueo mi lengua y suspiro de puro fastidio. "¿Vale la pena todo esto?" "¿Toda esta mortandad inútil? "¡Chingados! ¡Que acaso en este puto universo no se puede vivir en paz los unos con los otros! ¡Hasta los animales que no tienen una mentalidad compleja pueden vivir en completa armonía!" Mascullo mentalmente dando un escupitajo al suelo y veo que mi saliva tiene sangre, signo inequívoco de que tengo hemorragia interna. **

"**¿Valdrá la pena todo esto que hago?" me repito mentalmente, en eso, un paramédico se acerca a mi y me pregunta si todo esta bien, sin decirle nada, le señalo el lugar manchado con mi sangre. **

**Sorprendido llama a uno de sus compañeros que llega con un maletín metálico con equipo médico, con voz pausada como si quisiera infundirme ánimos me dice que me quite la chaqueta de mi traje y poder curarme. Le sonrío por la forma en que me habla, como si fuera la primera vez que me hieren, me levanto de la piedra y le obedezco, mi playera blanca y sin mangas tiene una enorme mancha roja que llega hasta mi pecho.**

**Pero antes de que pueda decir mas, un mareo me asalta y solo lo que veo es negrura, apenas escucho la voz y alguien que me sostiene para después sumirme en la inconsciencia total...**

**-Luisa... Luisa... -Escucho una voz que me habla a lo lejos, abro los ojos lentamente y apenas percibo una mancha verde, al parpadear un poco veo un rostro de jade que me mira entre preocupado y asustado... "¿Asustado dije?" "¡Ja! ¡Que alguien llame a un sacerdote y me de los Santos Oleos!"**

**Levanto una mano para acariciar su rostro y noto que esta tiene una sonda con venoclisis, al mirar a todos lados, me doy cuenta que estoy en un cuarto de hospital y al mirar mejor a la puerta tiene el emblema de la OCI.**

**Su voz al llamarme, atrapa mi atención de nuevo, su voz... Es como la de un cantante de opera, gruesa, profunda, aterciopelada...Una voz que inspira miedo al enemigo, pero tan suave cuando me llama, con mi mano acaricio su mejilla, es tan suave y cálida, su rostro se suaviza en una hermosa sonrisa y cierra los ojos a la vez que suspira ladeando la cabeza como si descansara en mi mano.**

**-Creí que no te volvería a ver- de nuevo me acaricia con su voz, al abrir los ojos noto que sus ojos chispean y pasa saliva, como si quisiera borrar un poco el miedo que se tiene al recibir una llamada diciendo que un familiar esta herido o en peligro.**

**-¿Vale la pena todo esto?- me pregunta ahora molesto, en eso aparece un pequeño ser igual a El, se sube a la cama dando saltitos, al mirarme me da un enorme beso en la mejilla.**

**-Oril, deja descansar a tu madre- le reprende suavemente al pequeño, quien no parece entender la reprimenda y me mira con sus enorme ojos negros, tan penetrantes como los de su padre, dándome otro beso me dice que esperara en afuera con sus abuelos.**

**-¡De seguro estarán buscándome como locos!- se ríe travieso y sale antes de que su padre lo regale fuerte, me río un poco imaginándome a mis padres preguntando aquí y allá por Oril. Piccolo menea la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que dice "¡Este niño!" a la vez que se sienta en la cama y toma mi mano con suavidad, se inclina un poco y me da un dulce beso.**

"**¿Qué si vale la pena todo esto? ¿Por mi Familia, por los seres que amo?" "¡POR SUPUESTO!" "!VALE LA PENA VIVIR Y MORIR POR ELLOS!"**

**FIN**


End file.
